Turniej Fanclubu: G5-HT vs. Hellbringer
Hserg dodał gazu i obejrzał się za siebie. Zdalnie sterowany G5-HT nie ustępował. Toa Ognia pomyślał, że jeśli spotka kiedyś pilota pojazdu z Makiry, powyrywa mu, no cóż, wszystkie kończyny. Hellbringer skręcił ostro w lewo, kierując się wprost do wąwozu. G5-HT nie był tak zwrotny i musiał mocno zwolnić, by wyrobić się na zakręcie. Ale za to dysponował piekielną siłą ognia. Cztery miotacze i dodatkowo dwa blastery. A Hellbringer... no cóż... eee... nie miał nic. Hserg jechał zygzakiem, wyciskając z motocykla ile tylko się dało, o włos unikając pocisków rozbijających się o ściany wąwozu. - Może zwali sobie lawinę kamieni na łeb? – przemknęło przez myśl Toa Ognia. Zobaczył przed sobą kolejny wiraż, tym razem w prawo. Wstrzymał oddech i szarpnął kierownicą, wciskając jednocześnie hamulec. Pojazdem zarzuciło, ustawiając go prostopadle do pędzącego G5. Hserg uniósł rękę i wystrzelił kilka kul ognia, starając się trafić w miotacze. Nie patrząc na efekt zwolnił hamulec i ruszył dalej. Musiał zredukować bieg, po kilku chwilach ponownie się obejrzał i zobaczył za sobą wrogi pojazd. Jednak jeden z miotaczy był stopiony, ewidentnie nie nadawał się do użycia. Toa Ognia uniknął kolejnego strzału z blastera i skręcił w kolejną odnogę wąwozu. Postanowił pójść przebojem, licząc że miotacze wrogiego pojazdu go nie spopielą. Zawrócił Hellbringera i ruszył wprost na G5-HT. Jechał wprost na niego, jakby chciał go staranować. W końcu podskoczył i położył nogi na siedzeniu. Skręcił kierownicą i wybił się. Świat jakby zwolnił. Toa przeleciał z prawej strony maszyny a strumienie ognia z jego rąk trafiły po kolei w wyrzutnie, niszcząc je. Ponadto, żaden pocisk nie trafił Hserga. Toa, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście, wylądował ponownie na motorze i krzyknął, podekscytowany. Potem roześmiał się i odwrócił, tylko po to by zobaczyć jak G5-HT nagle ostro skręca i wbija się wprost w ścianę wąwozu. Nagle szanse Hserga na wyjście z tego cało wyraźnie wzrosły. Toa zawrócił i uniósł rękę, by ponownie wystrzelić we wrogi pojazd, chcąc rozwalić bak paliwa i posłać całą maszynę do piekła, gdy maszyna włączyła wsteczny, skręciła, ustawiając się wprost Hserga, i z piskiem opon ruszyła naprzód, przy akompaniamencie rozkręcających się pił mechanicznych zamontowanych na przedzie pojazdu. - Szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag! – spanikowany Toa ponownie rzucił się do ucieczki. Po kilku zakrętach jednak zatrzymał motor. Przed nim wznosiła się kamienna ściana. Ślepy zaułek. Gdy zawrócił motocykl, G5 już tam był. O dziwo, nie ruszył na Hserga – stał nieruchomo i zdawał się go obserwować. Toa wrzucił bieg i ruszył, robiąc wokół wrogiej maszyny kółka. Widocznie urządzenie od zdalnego sterowania nawaliło. Gdy utworzona przez Hellbringer chmura piachu wypełniającego wąwóz stała się dostatecznie duża, Hserg uwolnił z ręki falę ognia, zmieniając ją w szklaną bryłę. Następnie odjechał. Starał się rozpoznać trasę, jaką przejechał wcześniej, lecz ponownie znalazł się w ślepym zaułku. Usłyszał warkot obcego silnika i przerażony odwrócił się. - Jakim cudem uwolnił się z wielkiej kupy szkła!? – krzyknął z rozpaczą. Postanowił zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Ponownie stanął na siedzeniu i skoczył, a w locie obserwował z żalem jak jego motor przewraca się i nabija na piły G5-HT. Jednak pojazd z Makiry był przygotowany, bo zwolnił na tyle, że zdołał szarpnąć tyłem i uderzyć Toa, który dopiero co wylądował. Potem wrzucił wsteczny i przejechał kołem po nodze Hserga. Toa Ognia krzyknął, ale szybko spróbował wstać. Opierając się o kamienną ścianę, spojrzał na G5, który rozrywał Hellbringera na strzępy. Toa cisnął w niego kulą ognia, która eksplodowała przy zetknięciu z karoserią, nie powodując jednak żadnych poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Za to pojazd wreszcie uporał się z motorem Hserga i zwrócił się ku niemu samemu. Toa wystrzelił strumień ognia, a chwilę później piła zmiażdżyła mu obie nogi. Upadł, a piły wbiły się w jego ciało. Krew trysnęła na ściany wąwozu, ale Hserg wciąż atakował pojazd falami ognia. Maszyna zgniotła mu drugą rękę, a piła rozerwała bark. W tej chwili ogień Hserga dostał się do baku paliwa. Eksplozja zniszczyła pojazd, jak i uśmierciła Toa Ognia. ----- Vrex jak gdyby nigdy nic wyłączył konsolę sterującą G5-HT i wrócił do prac nad udoskonalaniem zbroi. Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB